Multicast is communication where a message is sent (multicast) to a group of destinations “simultaneously.” Multicast may be implemented by software protocols that are executed by network peers in a distributive manner. For example, the Internet Group Management Protocol (IGMP) is a multicast communication protocol that is executed by network peers including hosts and routers to establish multicast group membership for a multicast group. Further, for example, Protocol Independent Multicast (PIM) is a multicast communication protocol that is executed by network peers including routers to establish multicast service across subnetworks for a multicast group.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.